<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В пещере by collidolasky, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565222">В пещере</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky'>collidolasky</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021'>WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex In A Cave, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Замерзая где-то в пещере на островах Скеллиге, Регис и Геральт нашли способ согреться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В пещере</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ссылка на фикбук автора: https://ficbook.net/authors/4283853</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Геральт развел костер и подбросил в него еще сухих ветвей. От огня исходило приятное тепло, ведьмак подсел ближе и протянул руки вперед. Замерзшие пальцы начинали гореть приятным огнем, наконец согреваясь. Геральт выдохнул, и на кой черт он вообще согласился в разгар зимы поехать на острова? Заказов тут было мало, еды из-за холода тоже, а держать меч в замерзших пальцах очень неудобно. Не так давно началась метель, и Геральт скрылся в ближайшей пещере, перед этим перебив здесь всех накеров. Пришлось сжечь их знаком Игни, чтобы вонь не разносилась на всю округу.</p>
  <p>Геральт осмотрелся: в пещере было не так уж и плохо — холодно, но костер мог согреть его, а каменные стены защищали от ледяного ветра. Правда, смрад от сожженных накеров все еще стоял здесь, но Геральт привык к такому, даже не особо обращал на это внимание. Чего он только не повидал за свою ведьмачью жизнь — и не к такому мог приспособиться. С едой тоже были проблемы. Ведьмак знал, что метель продлится долго, а запасов с собой не взял, все остались вместе с Плотвой в деревеньке, где он остановился. Возвращаться туда сейчас было крайне неразумно. Делать было нечего, поэтому оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что все это скоро закончится. </p>
  <p>Он услышал шаги позади себя и даже не обернулся.</p>
  <p>— Чтобы еще хоть раз я тебя послушал и поехал зимой на острова, — хмыкнул Геральт, помешивая палкой хворост в огне. </p>
  <p>— В этом году здесь самая холодная зима за многие сотни лет, друг мой, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Регис, усаживаясь рядом с Геральтом и протягивая ему бутылку с наливкой из мандрагоры. — Как такое вообще можно пропустить? </p>
  <p>— Можно, Регис, можно. Мы могли поехать в Каэр Морхен и перезимовать там, не зная бед, но нет, ты затянул меня сюда и теперь мы еще черт знает когда сможем уехать. </p>
  <p>— Верно, могли, — согласился вампир. — Но тогда ты бы пропустил такое событие! А случается оно не часто.</p>
  <p>— Лучше бы пропустил и сидел сейчас в тепле. </p>
  <p>Регис с упреком посмотрел на старого друга и втянул носом воздух, после чего немного поморщился от неприятного запаха.</p>
  <p>— Геральт, друг мой, ты всегда и во всем ищешь только плохое. </p>
  <p>— А что хорошего в том, чтобы сидеть в пещере, греться от огня еще неизвестно сколько времени и ждать, пока непогода прекратится? </p>
  <p>Регис задумался, прикладываясь к бутылке, которую протянул ему Геральт.</p>
  <p>— Может быть, для тебя и ничего хорошего в этом нет, но подумай вот о чем: ты ведь здесь остался не один, я любезно согласился пойти с тобой в эту разведку местности и у нас есть наливка из мандрагоры. Ты можешь провести время, распивая алкоголь и общаясь со своим другом, разве это не хорошо?</p>
  <p>— Возможно, в этом ты прав, Регис. </p>
  <p>— Хотя, знаешь, — неожиданно начал Регис, — я бы, возможно, мог предложить тебе еще один способ согреться и скоротать время. Вполне возможно, что метель продлится дольше, чем обычно, а хвороста может просто не хватить.</p>
  <p>Геральт усмехнулся и с явным удивлением посмотрел на вампира. Их отношения всегда были на грани чего-то, и иногда эту грань они вполне спокойно переходили, пользовались свободным временем и компанией друг друга, проводя ночи, и не только их, вместе. Между ними была не только крепкая дружба, но еще и симпатия. Возможно, если бы не постоянные путешествия Геральта, то у них бы получилось выйти на что-то большее, но пока обоим было достаточно и этого. </p>
  <p>Когда появлялся шанс, то они пользовались им чаще всего. Их дружбе это ничуть не мешало. </p>
  <p>— Мне еще никто в такой красивой форме не предлагал заняться сексом, Регис, — наконец произнес Геральт. </p>
  <p>— Только не говори, что я не прав, — сказал Регис и усмехнулся, не размыкая губ. </p>
  <p>— Прав. Да и сейчас это лучший из вариантов, чем просто сидеть и глушить самогон. </p>
  <p>Геральт усмехнулся и заметил, как Регис быстро переместился к нему, устроившись на бедрах. Вампир поцеловал его, осторожно, как и всегда, чтобы не ранить клыками. Геральт ответил, углубив поцелуй и укусив Региса за нижнюю губу — не смог удержаться. </p>
  <p>— У меня в сумке есть мазь, которая отлично подойдет для… </p>
  <p>— Я понимаю, что она не для этого, но так и хочется сказать, что ты, как всегда, предусмотрителен, — прервав Региса, сказал Геральт. Он потянулся за сумкой вампира, полностью ложась на свой плащ, который был расстелен на земле. </p>
  <p>Пока Геральт искал мазь, про которую говорил Регис, вампир успел встать и избавиться от одежды. Геральт отложил сумку в сторону, поставил склянку с мазью недалеко от себя и принялся расстегивать застежки на своей броне. Регис снова усмехнулся и помог ему. Они скинули всю одежду в общую кучу и придвинулись ближе к костру. </p>
  <p>Геральт прильнул к губам вампира, обнял его за шею и притянул к себе. Его немного трясло — не от холода, а, скорее, от предвкушения того, что сейчас будет. Регис отстранился, опустился ниже, и Геральт тихо простонал, когда холодные губы обхватили его сосок и когда его коснулся чужой влажный язык. </p>
  <p>— Твою мать, Регис, — прошептал Геральт, когда вампир начал ласкать другой сосок. </p>
  <p>Геральт разочарованно выдохнул, как только Регис отстранился и вернулся к его губам. Они целовались редко — вампир боялся, что поранит Геральта, что не удержится и наглотается крови и столько лет выдержки пойдут коту под хвост. Поцелуй не продлился долго, он был лишь необязательной частью прелюдии, но им нравилось это, нравился риск, когда по губам Геральта невесомо проходились клыки. </p>
  <p>— Геральт, а ты мог бы?.. </p>
  <p>— Мог бы, — ответил ведьмак, снова не давая вампиру договорить. — Как раз собирался, мы ведь делаем это не в первый раз, я привык, не переживай.</p>
  <p>— Просто, сам понимаешь, не хочу тебя ранить, — сказал Регис, отстраняясь и давая Геральту больше пространства. </p>
  <p>Ведьмак взял склянку с мазью, вытянул пробку и взял немного на пальцы. Он поднял взгляд на Региса, который сидел совсем рядом и наблюдал за всеми движениями. Геральт знал, что его такое возбуждает. Он ввел в себя один палец, начиная двигать им, сгибая и задевая простату. Геральт не смог сдержать довольный стон. Почти сразу он добавил и второй палец, двигая ими активнее. Дыхание сбилось, хотелось сомкнуть веки, но Геральт не делал этого, продолжая смотреть в антрацитовые глаза Региса. В них он прочитал желание, возбуждение и нетерпение. Геральт и сам хотел быстрее приступить к сексу, поэтому он ввел в себя третий палец, начиная двигать ими очень быстро, снова сгибая их внутри, растягивая мышцы сильнее. </p>
  <p>— Я думаю, достаточно, — тихо сказал Регис, присаживаясь ближе, вытягивая руку Геральта и нависая над ним. </p>
  <p>Ведьмак заметил, как рука вампира потянулась к незакрытой склянке с мазью и взяла себе немного на пальцы, размазывая по члену. Регис наклонился и накрыл губы Геральта в новом поцелуе и одновременно с этим вошел в него полностью. Он на секунду замер, давая Геральту привыкнуть, он знал, что у ведьмака нечасто кто-то бывает. По крайней мере, в таком положении. Регис начал двигаться медленно, но с каждой секундой он ускорялся. В его толчках чувствовалась доля нежности — Регис не хотел причинить Геральту боль. </p>
  <p>— Ты можешь двигаться резче, я не хрустальный, не разобьюсь, — усмехнулся Геральт, проглатывая подкативший стон.</p>
  <p>Регис тихо засмеялся, обнажая клыки, но послушался. Он начал двигаться немного резковато, быстро, скашивая угол и задевая простату. Геральт застонал и вцепился в плечи вампира, царапая их короткими ногтями. Он почувствовал, как в ответ в кожу бедер впились острые когти. Регис зашипел, почувствовал запах крови и на секунду замедлился, пытаясь контролировать себя. Перепачканные в крови ладони он передвинул немного выше, чтобы не возникало соблазна. </p>
  <p>По пещере разносилось эхо стонов и тяжелого дыхания, их никто не мог услышать, но все равно Геральт предпочитал действовать тихо. Получалось плохо, но он старался.</p>
  <p>От очередного резкого толчка Геральт снова застонал, подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь на член. Вампира это только подстегнуло, он начал вбиваться в тело под ним быстро, резко, даже грубо, иногда срываясь на тихие, почти неслышные стоны. Регис не сбавлял темп, чувствовал, что долго сдерживаться не сможет, поэтому чуть отстранился от Геральта, касаясь ладонью его члена, сжимая его, и начал двигать ею в такт своим движениям. </p>
  <p>Ведьмак вновь не застонал от прикосновений, толчков и ощущений. Ему нравилось это, нравилось спать с Регисом, пусть это бывало и редко, но всегда доставляло невероятно много удовольствия и наслаждения. </p>
  <p>Регис выдохнул, толкнулся снова и излился в тело ведьмака, замирая на секунду. Геральт кончил следом за ним, испустив новый стон. Регис вышел из него и опустился рядом, выравнивая дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как вздымалась грудь Геральта, как он облизывал пересохшие губы и прикрыл глаза. </p>
  <p>— Я не знаю, сколько мы еще здесь просидим, — хрипло начал Геральт, приподнимаясь на локтях и смотря в глаза вампира, — но если снова замерзнем, то я не против согреться так снова. </p>
  <p>Регис ничего не ответил, просто кивнул и тихо рассмеялся.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>